conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamchatka Territory
Going Home During WWIII I had plans to overthrow and destroy the NPRC's Communist regime and reinstate it's rightful leadership, the Republic of China; hence why I specifically targeted the raepage of North China with cyber warfare and India's invasion of North China. What do you say about the ROC returning home to China, bring some Democracy, freedom and capitalism to the North? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) And just to note that the job is already done, it's just a matter of instating ROC rule. NPRC is going to need a some repairs and its economy is pwnd. Bringing in capitalism and Democracy will help in redeveloping the economy into a superpower. During the war, I took out a good amount of Communist leaders, destroyed its military internet and communications infrastructure and India's invasion either captured or killed Chinese troops as India reached Beijing. The ROC can pretty much take control. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) This is acceptable, in exchange for eight provinces in northeastern China to be put under my control. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. The EAF can take the lead in reinstating the ROC to China with the help of India and Everett since we were the ones to pwn it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) That's a really big change. But ok. As long as its negociable. And as long as it is a peaceful transition. China can't afford anymore revolutions. Btw the best day to do it? New years day, which marks the 100th anniversary of the ROC. India and Everett should have minimal participation because of the Treaty of Beira, just saying, but they need to pay back China per said treaty. I can send aid though from Yarphei and SCOSK. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) The Treaty of Beira does not specify anything regarding Everett and India aiding China's transition from Communist regime to Democratic ROC control. Taiwan is an ally of the United States IRL, we provide them weapons and nuclear bombs. Everett took the U.S.'s place in that role of support and took it deeper by recognizing officially that the ROC is the true leadership of China, something the IRL U.S. is too pussy to state. tl;dr, Everett is an ally of the ROC and should provide aid to them. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) All of you all know that such a transition would not be peaceful. The CCP would simply not allow such a thing. This would be best performed under threat of attack. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) The CCP has been heavily damaged and many leaders are dead. Its military communications and functionality are in shambles and unable to fight against ROC takeover. India caused massive damage to soldiers and bases, as did Everetti airstrikes, PDS attacks and cyber war. The NPRC is severely vulnerable and weakened and the CCP especially has suffered losses. The violent method of removing the Communist regime has already been done and all it needs now is the instatement of ROC control with the aid of neighboring and involved countries and ROC's allies. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Beira prevents non-OIS nations from sending troops to an OIS nation without permission of the nation, even with permission of OIS. If they're that weak, simply assert control and when the PRC fights back, the ROC can give permission for India and Everett to assist in getting rid of the CCP. Sound good? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so the ROC will redeclare control over the NPRC, and assert effective January 1. I assume the ROC has kept a standing army in Kamchatka, so we'll use that. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) The ROC is VLA-trained and should be ready. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 07:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC)